bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyu Asui (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820588 |no = 8437 |altname = Tsuyu Asui |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 46, 52, 58, 67, 73, 79, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = Calm and levelheaded, Tsuyu can be counted on to be straightforward with her opinions no matter the situation. She is very kind and observant, regardless of how people may ostracize her for her odd appearance. With her Quirk, Frog, she has shown herself to be a tremendous asset when fighting alongside other heroes. Despite the challenges posed by her opponent during the U.A. Final Exam, she would be able to use her skills in tandem with her partner to snatch victory. |summon = I told you to call me Tsu! |fusion = I've had this name in mind since grade school... Rainy Season Hero: Froppy! |evolution = My Quirk lets me take things in and out of my stomach. |hp_base = 6019 |atk_base = 2528 |def_base = 2528 |rec_base = 2528 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3611 |def_lord = 3611 |rec_lord = 3611 |hp_anima = 9716 |rec_anima = 3313 |atk_breaker = 3909 |def_breaker = 3313 |def_guardian = 3909 |rec_guardian = 3462 |def_oracle = 3462 |rec_oracle = 4058 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 65 |ls = Amphibian Hero |lsdescription = 200% boost to Def, 80% boost to Rec, max HP, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & enormously boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Hopping Strike EX |bbdescription = Boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, purges additional damage effect from one random ally, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk, Def, Rec for 2 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 12 BC fill upon guarding, 200% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Quick Strike EX |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 30 combo massive random Water attack on all foes, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 20% chance for 30% Atk, Def reduction and 15% critical, elemental vulnerability, 200% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = Cunning Strike EX |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 400% boost to parameters, 500% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Frog |esitem = Ochaco Uraraka, All Might |esdescription = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes for all allies when Ochaco Uraraka is in the same Squad, 20% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, negates all status ailments for all allies, hugely restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies & adds Water shield for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 4000 - 5000 HP, 6000 HP, 6000 Def Water shield |evofrom = 820587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = 200% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allows BB's base buff effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds additional damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_2_note = 25% DoT mitigation |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 15% elemental mitigation |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probability of activating own BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 200% Atk boost |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 60% fill rate |omniskill4_8_sp = 10 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill3_8_note = |bazaar_1_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_1_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Tsuyu2 }}